


Wait for it

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Love, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Silver sees that Jim's ship is looking for a new cook.





	Wait for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom_of_the_Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_the_Claw/gifts).



Silver stared up at the ship that was identical to the Legacy, except for the name painted in gold letters across the side. The Bones. Well if that didn’t have Jimbo written all over it, he didn’t know what did. 

He hefted his pack higher onto his shoulder and walked forward. He hesitated right before the gangway. Was he about to make a very big mistake? Or, would the mistake be walking away from the lad, again.

“You here for the cook job?” called a voice from above. Silver looked up. There was an alien of a type he had never encountered before. It looked like a stack pancakes with hair.

“Aye, if’s it’s still available.”

“It is, at that.” Silver made his way up onto the deck. It was like he was seven years in the past. He half expected to turn around and see his crew, waiting for his word to mutiny. He looked up at the sails, just to make sure they weren’t flying under the colors.

“I have to warn you,” Silver turned and saw that the other man was still talking to him. “Captain Hawkins is very particular when it comes to cooks. He’s let three go in the past year.”

“Is that so?” Silver asked, adjusting his pack on his shoulder. The man nodded.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s waiting for someone.” The creature wiggled as it shrugged. “Captain will see you soon, I’m sure. You can wait in there.” He pointed a fin at a door. Silver walked over to it. His hand hovered just above the doorknob. He turned.

Standing at the highest point of the ship was Jimbo. He wore a long blue coat, white pants and his rat tail had been replaced by a pony tail, but it was him. His cyborg eye zoomed in. Jimbo was smiling. 

Silver sat himself down in a big chair, on the other side of a big desk. It wasn’t ornate or anything. If Silver wasn’t very much mistaken, it was a table from an inn. Something pink flashed in front of his eyes and there was morph.

“Morphy!” Silver cooed as the blob rubbed himself against his cheek and neck. “I’ve missed you too. You been watching that boy like I told you too?”

Morphy twisted in the air and suddenly it was a miniature version of Jim.

“There he is. There he is.” Morphy said in his squeaky voice. Silver’s breath caught in his throat.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened. A small creature that could have been Mr. Onus’s cousin hopped in before Jim. The lad kept his face stoic, but the light of a thousand suns was shining out from behind his eyes.

“I’m First Mate, Mr. Randel. And this is Captain Hawkins. Jim nodded his head. 

“John Silver,” Wilver said, holding out his flesh hand. Mr. Randel shook it. 

“Like the pirate?” he asked. Jimbo let a smile slip, just for a moment.

“Yeah, like that.” Silver said. He never took his eyes off the lad. Jim’s face went a little red, but he never looked away.

“Ever had any experience as a ship’s cook before, Mr. Silver.” Silver shivered. It was as if Jimbo had caressed his name with his tongue.

“Years and years,” Silver said, trying to keep his face straight. “I tried to retire. But it hasn’t stuck. I miss this too much.” He waved his flesh hand around to indicate the ship, the crew, the Ethereum, everything. He heard a loud exhale of breath. He flicked his eyes over to the Captain. 

Mr. Randel opened his mouth but Jim stepped forward.

“Have you ever been a Quartermaster, before?” Mr. Randel jumped in his seat, staring at Jim. Silver nodded, slowly.

“Yeah. Long time ago, but yeah.” Silver said. Jim’s chest was rising and falling with his heavy breaths.

“Welcome aboard, Quartermaster Silver.” Jim turned to his first mate. “Mr. Randel, can you go make sure that everything is ready for Mr. Silver.”

“Yes, Captain,” Mr. Randel slipped off the chair and walked out of the office, he gave Silver a sidelong glance before closing the door.

Jim smiled. It was like no time had passed. It was like he was looking at the teen age boy with a rat tale, not a Captain.

“Silver,” he whispered.

“James Hawkins.” Silver tried to stand, but then Jim was standing over him, hands on his shoulders holding him in place.

“Never leave me again,” Jim said. Silver’s heart quivered like it was going to break.

“Never.” He lifted a hand to stroke Jim’s face, but Jim wasn’t there. He stood by the window looking out. 

“Glad to see you again Silver. It’s been too long.”

Silver stood up. “I was hoping we could make up for lost time.”

“We will, old friend. But, right now, I’ve got a ship to launch, and you have a meal to make a think.”

Silver watched as Jim walked out into the open air. The door closed behind him. Silver stared at where Jim had been standing just a moment before. He felt morph settle on his shoulder.

“It’s good to be back,” he said. “I was just hoping for a different sort of reunion.”

Hours later, Silver dished out the last of his famous Bonzabeast Stew, did Silver sit down with the rest of the crew.

“The Captain not eat with us then?” It wasn’t uncommon, but he thought that Jim would be a different fort of Captain. A few of the men traded glances. “Do I have something on me face?”

“The Captain never eats with anyone,” said the pancake-looking gent he had met earlier. “He treats food like it’s some sort of divine right, one he won’t share with anyone, not even his first mate.”

“Is that so?” Silver asked, looking down at his bowl.

“You know,” said a young lad who was probably a cabin boy of some sort. “I think the Captain used to be a cook. He must have been. Last voyage, we didn’t even have a cook. We all took turns, preparing the meal, Captain too. And his meals were the best.” Silver tried not to smile. 

He finished his own supper, then set about cleaning the galley. He looked mournfully at the stack of dirty plates and bowls and wished that Jim was still young enough to scrub them for him, while he enjoyed the night air. He set about his work.

He was quite sure the rest of the crew were long gone, when a pair of hand reached past him to pick up a plate and brush. Silver sup around. Jim had taken off his jacket and was wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath. Silver’s eyes fixated on those arms, and how the muscles bunched and flex beneath the skin. If he needed any more reminder that Jim wasn’t the skinny teenager he had first met, this was it.

“You don’t have to do that, Captain.”

“Don’t call me Captain,” Jim said, smiling. “Not when we’re alone.”

“As you say.” Silver picked up the next dish and began cleaning it. His normal eye watched Jim as he worked.

“So, where have you been all this time?” Jim asked. Silver’s ear flicked. Had the boy never tried to find him. He hadn’t hidden himself very well. He couldn’t admit it, even to himself, that he had hoped Jim would come and find him. Silver couldn’t really blame the boy. He had said no, when Silver asked him to come with him, after all.

“Here and there. Waiting until the statue of limitations ran out on my crime.” Jim laughed. It was the most beautiful this Silver had heard in a long time.

“So, what were you doing? Did you settle down, have a family?” Silver felt his ear flick again.

“No, never found the right person,” Silver said. “No one wants their lover running off to sail the skies for months or years at a time.” Jim grunted, but that could have meant anything. “What about you?”

Silver listened for hours to Jim talk about his training at the academy, and the first few years out in the Ethereum. 

“What is the purpose of this voyage?” Silver asked, when Jim had finally fallen silent. Jim lifted his eyebrows.

“You don’t know?” he asked. “I thought that was why you were here.” Silver shook his head. He couldn’t come right out and say that all he needed to know was that Jim was the Captain. He would have taken any job that had been on offer, just to see him again. “This is a privateering ship. Here to steal money for her royal majesty.”

“Look at you, all grown up to be a pirate. I was afraid I’d have a bad influence on you.” Jim laughed it off, but Silver was more than a little serious.

“It’s getting late,” he said. “See you in the morning Silver.

“See you in the morning, Jim.” He watched the lad go. He felt like a coward for not calling out to him. But, maybe the boy didn’t share his feelings.

***

Silver’s room was identical to the one he had had on the Legacy, except for two things. The bed in this one was more than big enough for him, despite his size. The other was that the Captain’s quarters were right next to his. Silver smiled. This was far closer to Jim that he ever thought to be again. He should be greatful, really.

He began to shuck off his clothing when Morph bobbed into view.

“Hello, where’d you come from.” Morphy burbled and whirled over to the wall that separated Silver’s room from Jim’s. Silver stood up and followed the creature. High up in the wall was a crack, just big enough for Morphy to slip through. It was just big enough to put an eye too. 

He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t disturb Jim’s privacy like that. He pressed his cybernetic eye to the hole.

Jimbo’s apartment were open and space. All Silver could see was a desk, a chair, and a large bed. He flicked his gaze around, looking for the lad. He found him laying on the bed. He was making a jerking motion with his hand. Silver’s face flushed, as he zoomed in.

Jim lay sprawled out. One arm thrown over his head, clutching at the pillow, the other moving frantically in his pants. Silver had to move away. He couldn’t imagine what he would say if the boy caught him watching, but he could still not look away.

Silver pressed both hands to the wall, ignoring the throbbing in his own pants. His breaths came out in ragged huffs. He couldn’t hear Jimbo’s breathing, but he could just imagine it. He thought his heart was going to stop when the boy started thrusting his hips up. It looked like he was trying to grind against something that wasn’t there. Silver would have given everything he had to be that something. Jim was moaning something, but Silver couldn’t make out what it was. He hoped that it was just a stream of curses. That would be so much better than Jim crying out someone else’s name. Everything in Silver tensed as an orgasm washed over him. Damn, he hadn’t even been touching himself.

Jim bucked one last time then collapsed onto the bed, head lolled to the side. Silver stepped away from the wall and walked back to his bed. He looked down at his pants. God, it was as bad as when he was a teenager. That was probably the last time he had cum in his pants.

He pulled off his clothes and tried to fall asleep. Thoughts of Jim’s hips pumping like that kept him up much later than he expected. Morph settled down on the pillow next to him. Just as he drifted off to sleep, he thought the little blob said something.

“Did he like that? Did he like that? Did he like that?”

Next morning Silver was sure the whole thing had been a dream.

***

After lunch the next day, Silver thought that he’d explore the lower regions of the ship. As much as he loved this, it could still get tedious looking at the same things.

He squeezed himself down the narrow stairs, down to the boiler room. There was no boiler, but it was still called the boiler room. The room was through of gyros, gismos, gears, and other things that went whir. In a place like this, he could pretend he was still whole.

He was looking for a place to sit and relax, when he almost tripped over Jim. The lad was laying stretched out, eyes closed, breathing deep. Silver stared. Damn, but he looked beautiful.

Jim’s eyes opened and he smiled.

“What ya doing, sleeping down here, lad?” Jim’s smile widened and he patted the floor next to him. Silver groaned as he settled himself next to the boy. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping an arm around the lad’s shoulders. But there he was, wigging and squirming into Silver’s side. His eyes had closed again and Silver was greatful for that. He didn’t want to have to explain the tent in his pants.

“It gives me nice dreams,” Jim murmured.

“What’s that, Jimbo?” Silver asked. The lad’s pony tail was tickling his fingers. Silver wanted nothing so much as to run his fingers through that hair.

“The noise down here,” Jim said, shifting. Now his head was almost on Silver’s chest. “They give me good dreams.” Silver’s heart skipped a beat as he felt the lad’s prick brush his leg as Jim snuggled close. Silver told himself that it was just morning wood. It would go away once Jim had woken up a little more.

But Jim didn’t wake up. Moment later he was snoring softly. Silver didn’t dare move to wake him, not even when it made him late for starting dinner.

***

Once again, Jim came down to help him with the dishes. The moonlight shown down through the grate. It made everything shimmer a little bit.

“I’ve been passing on that knowledge you taught me,” Jim said.

“Hmm?”

“Terrance. I’ve been teaching him how to tie knots. I might even take him out on one of the skiffs, teach him how to sail.” 

Silver turned to him. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like the boy had stabbed his heart.

“Ya shouldn’t be doing that,” he muttered. Jim frowned at him.

“Why not?”

“That cabin boy has a crush on ya. Got it real bad. It’d be cruel of ya to lead him on.”

“It’s just his age,” Jim said, shrugging. “He’ll get over it.” Silver knew he should keep his yap shut. He just couldn’t.

“Just leave the boy alone, alright?”

Jim stopped and turned to him, eyebrows drawn down.

“What’ gotten into you. Why do care about Terrance?”

“I don’t,” Silver said. He turned so his back was facing the lad. He wasn’t sure how well he could hide his lie. “It just gets rough on board when you got someone with a broken heart.”

“It’s just a crush. It doesn’t mean anything. He’s a teenager and horny out of his mind.”

“ ’not right. It’s not appropriate.”

“What, you think someone should have stopped us from spending time together.”

“You weren’t head over heals about me,” Silver said, rounding on Jim. Jim stared at him for a long time. Then, a smile Silver could only describe as wicked crossed his face.

“You’re jealous.”

“Don’t be daft,” Silver said, but his words were too soft. Jim threw back his head and laughed. Silver felt his face go red.

“You are. You’re jealous!”

“I ai’nt!”

Jim stopped laughing. He just stared up at him.

“Then it won’t both you if I take the cabin boy out sailing tomorrow.” It shouldn’t bother him, Silver knew that. It did. He turned away, trying to think about what to say. “He is a pretty boy,” Jim said. “he’ll be of age soon. Maybe-.”

Silver turned and grabbed Jim by the front of his shirt. He shoved him against the bulkhead, and then pressed his body against him. He expected the Captain to look angry, but he didn’t. Silver couldn’t quiet read what was in the lad’s eyes.

“You’re mine,” he breathed. He put a hand on either side of Jim’s head. “You’re mine. I won’t let anyone else have you.”

Absurdly, Jim smiled.

“Fucking finally,” he moaned. He jerked his hips up. Silver felt Jim’s cock, hot and hard, even through his pants, bump against his belly. Silver took a step back, letting his arms fall back to his sides. He opened his mouth to apologize, or something. But, there was Jim, pulling him down. And then the lad’s lips were on his.

It was everything Silver had ever hoped for and more. A little afraid that Jim would change his mind, Silver wrapped his arms around the him. His good arm held the lad’s ass. He felt the muscles moving as Jim tried to rut against him. His cybernetic fingers slipped under the lad’s shirt, feeling the hot flesh of his back.

Jim broke the kiss and looked up at Silver. Silver recognized the hunger that was bubbling inside his own chest.

“If you had come into my cabin last night, I would have let you do whatever you wanted to me. You made me wait, so now I’m going to fulfill a fantasy I’ve had for a very long time.” He pushed Silver back. Silver stumbled, the backs of his knees slamming against a table. Jim pressed him again. Silver stretched out on the table. He didn’t think this thing was big enough to hold him. The thought never occurred to Jim, who climbed on top of him. He straddled Silver’s belly, a leg on either side. Silver was sure that the boy could feel his own hardness, pressing into his backside. Silver shifted a little, trying to relieve the pressure.

“No,” Jim said. Silver stopped. “You’re not going to cum, not like that.” Silver breathed in, wondering what the lad was up too.

With extremely gentle fingers, Jim begat to unlace Silver’s shirt. Each tug revealed more and more skin.

“The biggest regret I ever had was not going away with you,” Jim whispered. “I knew it was a mistake as soon as you were out of eyeshot. I spent the next six years of my life doing everything I could to fix that mistake.”

“Lad-,”

“Hush,” Jim said, pressing a finger to Silver’s lips. “I’m talking.” Silver nodded his head. “There was only one thing that kept me sane. Ever night, after school, and chores, and studying, I would go to bed and imagine what it would be like the first time you fucked me.”

“James-.” Silver cut off with a groan as Jim thrust his hips back, grinding his ass against Silver’s crotch.

“You sort of ruined it for me,” Jim said. “because I was sure you were going to fuck me the first moment we were alone together. I was waiting for you to shove me against the wall, or on a table, or on the floor. But you didn’t. So, we have to go to my next fantasy.” 

Silver stared up at him.

“It took me a long time to thing this one up. I was sure I’d never be brave enough to do it, not even in my own head.” He pulled the last of the fabric out of the way, exposing Silver’s torso. Jim just stared again.

“You’re so damn huge,” he said, and buried his face in Silver’s belly. Heat shot through Silver and he groaned. He wanted to pump his hips, but he knew Jim would scold him again. After a moment Jim lifted his head, breathing hard. 

“This is a fantasy where I overpower you,” he said. He reached down and pulled out his cock. Silver licked his lips. He didn’t know if he wanted to take it in his hand, or in his mouth more. He knew he wasn’t allowed to do either. “In my fantasies, you’ve just eaten and you’re belly is nice and tight, like this. Then I start rubbing against you.” Jim licked his hand, smeared his saliva on his cock and began rutting against Silver’s belly. It was no time at all before the lad was shuddering and moaning with pleasure. Still, he managed to keep talking.

“You’re so dam big. Fuck, your belly, your chest, your shoulders.”” Jim shuddered. “I’m going to fucking climb you.” Silver groaned. Jim was moving so energetically that his ass wasn’t grinding against him anymore. It hurt, and it was the most wonderful hurt he had ever felt.

An idea struck the cyborg. He was afraid he was wrong. Maybe Jim would be mad at him. It was a chance he was willing to take. 

Jim was so busy rutting he didn’t seem to notice Silver move his cybernetic hand to the small of the boy’s back. Quickly, before he could lose his nerve, Silver, flipped them over, holding Jim tight to him. 

Gently, he laid Jim down on the table. He braced both arms against the wood so he wouldn’t squish the lad. In the moonlight he could see Jim’s eyes shining. He smiled and kept pumping his hips.

“Did you like what you saw last night?” Jim asked. Silver hesitated. Jim smiled wider. “I heard you there. Did you like seeing me cum?”

“I couldn’t see your face,” Silver said. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I was moaning your name,” Jim said, thrusting up again. “I always moan your name.” 

Silver couldn’t stand it anymore. He all but ripped Jim’s clothes off. In a moment he was laying there naked, and more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

“You like how big I am, hmm?” he asked, watching Jim shudder. “Well, I think I’m too big for any of your holes, so we’re going to have to do something else.” Jim nodded and opened his legs, just the tiniest bit. Silver took it for the invitation it was. He held the lad to him with his good arm as he thrust between Jim’s legs. Damn, if it didn’t feel better than anything he’d ever done before. Jim seemed to be having just as much fun, rubbing his cock on his belly as they rocked together.

When Silver came he covered Jim’s mouth with his own and moaned his pleasure as every part of him shook. It was only after he was coming down that he realized that the lad was still hard.

“That all you got, old man?” Jim whispered.

Silver smiled.

“Oh, Jimbo. We ain’t even started yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
